danganronpafandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Byakuya Togami
Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜''Togami Byakuya'') este unul dintre personajele masculine din primul joc intitulat Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Înfăţişare La începutul jocului Killing School Life, din Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Byakuya, din pricina pierderii memoriei, are o percepţie greşită asupra vârstei sale, vârsta lui, în realitate, fiind cu doi ani mai mare. El are părul scurt, blond cenușiu, iar ochii îi sunt albaștri. Rama ochelarilor, la fel ca și cămașa, este de un alb imaculat. Byakuya prezintă o figură impunătoare, înaltă, cu picioare destul de lungi. La costumul negru pe care îl poartă, are asortate un papion încrucișat verde și o curea neagră. Pantofii sunt, și ei, închiși la culoare, iar cămașa purtată este de un alb imaculat. Tânarul are un ceas de buzunar și un ecuson fixat la reverul hăinii, ce face trimiterea la fostul său liceu. După ce s-a alăturat Fundației Viitorului, puținele schimbări în materie de vestimentație au fost reprezentate de cravata de un verde închis și lipsa ceasului de buzunar, dar și a emblemei fostei sale școli. În timpul anilor şcolari, el a purtat lenjerie de primă clasă, închisă la culoare, cu talie aurie și un simbol kanji, de dimensiuni mari, prima parte a numelui său de familie, To (十). Fiecare pereche era fâcută la comandâ, cu scopul de a arăta câ "indiferent de câți bani dispune un parvenit oarecare, el nu va fi niciodată un Togami." Personalitate Relaţii Familie Byakuya se mândrește cu succesul familiei, iar, deși se cunosc puține detalii, se poate spune că natura relației pe care o are cu sora sa mai mică, Shinobu, este una formală. Aloysius Pennyworth Aloysius este unul dintre puținii oameni, căruia Byakuya se poate destăinui. Relația apropiată pe care o au a dus la capturarea lui Aloysius. Toko Fukawa Toko se simte atrasă de Byakuya, ea înroșindu-se adesea atunci când i se adresează și interpretând într-un mod eronat comentariile pe care tânărul i le face la adresa mirosului neplăcut al ei. Deși Toko speră ca într-o zi să fie într-o relație amoroasâ cu el, Toko, momentan, este mulțumită și cu insultele constante pe care Byakuya i le aduce, deoarece ea este de părere că disprețul său este mai degrabă o simplă ceartâ de îndrăgostiți. The two are frequently either seen together or noted to be absent from the group, although this is largely due to Toko's tendency to stalk Byakuya. Cei doi fie sunt adesea văzuți împreună, fie sunt amintiți ca fiind absenți, ambele lucruri datorându-se într-o mare măsură tendinței lui Toko de a îl spiona pe Byakuya. În Bad Ending, la sfărșitul primului joc, este sugerată posibilitatea ca Byakuya, cu trecerea timpului, ar fi ajuns să țină la Toko, ba chiar să nutrească sentimente ascunse, de dragoste pentru ea, iar în cel de al doilea joc video, Kyoko menționează că cineva așteaptă ca el să se întoarcă. Cât despre alter ego-ul fetei, Jack l-a insultat pe Byakuya, ceea ce l-a și surprins pe tânăr. Cu toate acestea, Jack, la fel ca Toko, s-a simțit atrasă de Byakuya, declarând în Free Time Event că Byakuya este singurul băiat pe care ea nu l-ar ucide, întrucât dorește sa aibă cu el ceva mai mult decât o relație fizică. Jack îl urmărește îndeaproape, iar, deși îl evită în mod constant, ascunzându-se în vestiarele băieților și insistând că ei doi nu sunt împreună, Byakuya nu depune același efort în ceea ce o privește pe Toko, zgonind-o fără nicio problemă, în cazul în care nu o dorește prin preajmă. În ciuda existenței lui Jack, Toko și Byakuya au reușit chiar să aibă mai multe conversații care ar putea fi clasificate ca fiind normale. Ca urmare a procesului colegei lor Sakura, Byakuya a învățat să nu subestimeze sentimentele altora și nici să le trateze cu superficialitate, el complimentând-o pe Toko după ce găsește unui cuțit. Makoto Naegi Deși s-au întâlnit pentru prima datâ la începutul jocului Killing School Life, când Makoto i-a dat impresia că nu ar fi decât un elev obișnuit, nedemn să își petreacă timpul cu el, Byakuya, odată ce acțiunea a progresat, a început să îi admire în secret talentul de investigator. Pentru a se convinge dacă Makoto ar reprezenta sau nu o piedică în căștigarea competiției, Byakuya îi cere adesea să îl însoțească în cercetări. Se arată uneori nepreocupat de bunăstarea lui Makoto, spunându-i nu doar o singură dată să moară. De asemenea, Byakuya încearcă și să îl convingă să deschidă o ușă despre care s-a discutat că ar putea sări în aer. În cel de-al doilea joc, Makoto, Byakuya și Kyoko devin tovarăși, iar Byakuya îi sprijină planul lui Makoto, de a îi salva pe elevii rămași, din ghearele celor de la puteri, membrii ai Fundației Viitorului. Această legătură nouă este, pentru încă o dată, evidențiată, când, în Danganronpa 3, Byakuya este dispus să îi salveze după ce au fost obligați să participe la Final Killing Game. Kyoko Kirigiri Byakuya și Kyoko nu se află într-o relație de prietenie. Pe parcursul jocului Killing School Life, Byakuya a suspectat-o mereu pe Kyoko, ajungând chiar să facă rost de cheia de la camera fetei, atunci când Kyoko nu i-a putut dezvălui motivul pentru care a fost acceptată la Academia Hope's Peak. Lipsa de respect pe care Byakuya a afișat-o față de emoțiile oamenior a făcut-o pe Kyoko să îl disprețuiască. Cei doi, în cele din urmă, se dovedesc capabili să lucreze împreună, după ce își recuperează amintirile. În ciuda mediului de proveniență și a titlului avut, Byakuya este dispus să o accepte pe Kyoko drept lider, iar, când se crede că Kyoko a fost omorâtă pe parcursul a Final Killing Game, Byakuya susține că tânăra a plâtit un preț mare pentru ca speranța, în cele din urmă, să triumfe peste disperare. Aoi Asahina Aoi l-a dispreţuit pe Byakuya la începutul jocului Killing School Life, după ce acesta a afirmat că va face totul necesar pentru a supraviețui. Natura relației lor s-a înrăutăţit odată cu dezvăluirea identității spionului lui Monokuma şi a jignirilor pe care Byakuya i le-a adus Sakurei. Ea, pentru a îşi proteja prietena, nu doar că l-a pălmuit, ci şi l-a amenințat că îl va omorî. Byakuya a considerat-o enervantă, iar cei doi, până să scape din școală, au avut multe divergențe. Odată ce devin membri ai Fundației Viitorului, Byakuya şi Aoi dau uitare trecutului și devin prieteni. Yasuhiro Hagakure Yasuhiro, la fel ca Byakuya, este un supraviețuitor al jocului Killing School Life și un membru al Fundației Viitorului. Deși Byakuya, în mod constant, este deranjat de poreclerele pe care Hiro i le dă, Byakuya zâmbește puțin, după ce îi cere lui Hiro să-i arate respectul pe care și-l dorește. Byakuya tinde să îl îngreuneze pe Hiro cu propria muncă și îl ignoră atunci când Hiro îi cere ajutorul. În ciuda acestor fapte, cei doi par să aibă o relație de prietenie. Mondo Owada Lui Byakuya îi face plăcere să îl tachineze pe Mondo, pe când, cel din urmă, îl găsește enervant. Byakuya l-a înfuriat odată pe tânăr, Makoto, pentru ca nu cumva disputa lor să se termine cu o bătaie, intervenind imediat. Mondo continuă să fie tachinat de către Byakuya, care îi insultă adesea înfățișarea și mentalitatea. De asemenea, Byakuya își bate joc și pentru faptul că Mondo îl sprijină pe Chihiro, o persoană pe care o consideră slabă. Categorie:Personaje de sex masculin Categorie:Personaje Categorie:Personaje în viață